


They Are

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are drawn to each other. Two souls dancing around each other, through time, though space, through the dimensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Are

They are drawn to each other. Two souls dancing around each other, through time, though space, through the dimensions.

He’s Maine, Matthew, Nathaniel, Caleb, Jacobs. He’s a soldier, a student, a construction worker, hired muscle or something else entirely. He’s quiet, always quiet. Speaks in different ways. Sometimes silence, sometimes grunts, sometimes French, Greek, Russian.

He’s Delta, D, Daniel, Damien, Dustin, and once even Jonathan. He’s a program, a teacher, a student, a mathematician, or something else entirely. He’s strings of words and thoughts, speaking to fill the silence, or embracing the silence itself. He speaks in numbers, logic, all languages and none.

Sometimes it’s easy. They meet, they touch, they kiss, they live each other, drunk on the taste of their skin, their lips, their bodies, their love. Conversations come easily, connections formed immediately.

Sometimes it’s hard. They don’t meet. They meet and are doomed long before that. They meet to be torn apart and fused into one. They fight, they hate, they tear each other to pieces. There is no love. Maybe there isn’t even tolerance. Conversations don’t happen, connections are those that are forced.

Sometimes they are a gentle rain. Kisses are slow, stolen, if they exist at all. The love is still there, in the holding of hands, in the smiles, in the ways they pass their cup of coffee back and forth.

Sometimes they are a storm. Kisses are fire that burn along their bodies as hands claw at over each other. Kisses aren’t just stolen, they are plundered as hands move everywhere and they are a flurry of flesh and a series of moans and pleas and screams.

They are the words ‘I love you’ out loud, unspoken, unknown, in small actions and sweet kisses. They are the words ‘I need you’ in a gaze, in a touch, in a heated whisper as they fumble for a bed. They are the words ‘I trust you’ when they stand side by side before their foes. They are the word ‘together’ across life times.

They are enamored with each other.

They are drunk on each other.

They are two made one across the cosmos.

They are.

They are.

They.


End file.
